Santa's Sweetheart: Chapter 2-5
by LanieSullivan
Summary: A filler for my Christmas tale, "Santa's Sweetheart," taking place between chapters 2 and 3 detailing the scene between Lee and Amanda in front of the fire. If you haven't read that fic, this will make little sense to you.


Disclaimer: "Scarecrow and Mrs. King" is copyrighted to Warner Brothers and Shoot the Moon Productions. I retain rights to the plot, but not the characters. This story is meant for enjoyment purposes only. No infringement is intended.

Author's Note: A filler that fits perfectly between chapters 2 and 3 of Santa's Sweetheart. I didn't wish to give the entire story an M-rating for this one scene, so decided to do it as a separate entry for those who prefer to have all the details and leave the original tale as it was for those who do not. As always, thanks to Sheila for her beta skills.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Amanda tugged at the tee Lee wore and he reluctantly pulled back from her long enough to allow to pulled it upward, raising his arms to accommodate her. He then lay beside her, took the Santa hat from her head, held it for a brief moment and said, "So, are you supposed to be Mrs. Clause in this outfit?" He looked appreciatively again at her clingy red dress with the white fluffy trim at the bottom.

Amanda giggled and shook her head. "Mm-mm. While it would be fitting since you were dressed as Santa yesterday, just think of me as a female Santa."

"Oh?" He gave her a mirthful grain and tossed the fuzzy hat aside. "How's that?"

"Well, you know...there's the hat...the dress...and the fireplace...plus I brought your present and there's...well...' She lowered her voice to a throaty purr as she ran her hands down the sleek muscles of his back, "the rest of my outfit."

"You know," he responded in a low growl into her ear as he pulled her closer and moved one hand to her back. "I always have wondered what Santa wears under the suit." He then reached for the zipper at the back of her dress and began slowly inching it down, delighting in hearing Amanda's soft sighs as his fingertips just barely brushed her skin along the way. Once to the bottom of the zipper, he used that same strong hand to grip her bottom and pull her hips tightly against his so there could be no mistaking the desire he felt for her as he once again captured her lips with his own in what soon became a fiery duel of tongues and lips and they devoured one another, teasing each other with light caresses. Pulling back, he used both hands to roll her onto her back and struggled to catch his breath as he moved his hands to the wide straps at her shoulders, slowly peeling them down her arms and the dress down to her hips, a lustful smirk crossing his face as he caught his first peek at what was beneath it. "My goodness, Santa."

"You like?" Her eyes danced in merriment as the look of passion in his only intensified at seeing the lingerie that she'd picked out just for the occasion. She had planned on giving him a preview of it last night, but the bad guys has once again thwarted their plans, delaying their dinner, their time with the boys and thus the boys getting to bed later than planned and giving them nothing left for anything as a couple. She found herself increasingly grateful for her mother's sound advice and pleased at herself for following it when seeing the fierce, hungry look in her fiancée's eyes. She ran her hands up his bare torso, flicked her thumbs against his firm nipples and gave him a salacious grin when he let out a low groan of pleasure, immensely satisfied that she could bring out such a primal response in him by such a simple action. She then moved her hands up to his shoulders to urge him closer.

Lee pressed his lips to her neck, then to her collarbone, to the valley between her breasts which were both covered at the moment by a thin layer of gossamer-light red fabric. The brightness of the red was accented by the tiny bits of white velour adorning her pert nipples. "I do," he murmured against her skin as he ran his thumbs across those fluffy clouds. "Soft."

"Mmm," Amanda sighed as she cradled his head against her and ran her leg along the length of his before hooking it behind him and clutching his ass with both hands, thoroughly loving the feeling of his hardness pressed against her.

Lee raised his head to look at her again as he deftly unhooked the front clasp of her bra. "You know, if I'd known you'd be here today, I'd have dressed for the occasion too." he said with a wicked gleam in his eyes as he then ran his hand slowly down the length of the leg she had draped over him until her reached her foot. He then pulled off the satiny red pump she wore, dropped it behind him, then repeated the action with her other leg, causing Amanda to alternately sigh with pleasure and whimper with frustration. Looking back at her for a moment at her protest, he chastened, "Patience, My Darling," as he rose to his knees, pulled her dress over her hips and down her legs, dragging her damp red panties that matched the bra, soon leaving both in a silken heap on the floor and her clad only the open bra.

Warmth spread all through her at hearing the endearment from Lee's lips, the first time that she'd ever heard such a thing from him when it wasn't due to a cover. She couldn't help the broad smirk that crossed her face as she replied to his previous comment, "You know, it doesn't matter that you didn't dress for the occasion. I like you better undressed anyway." She sat up, shimmied out of her bra, tossed it aside and pushed at the waistband of his sweatpants, pushing them over his rear. "I need you." She reached to stroke him, but was halted in her attempts.

Lee clasped both of her hands in his and shook his head. "Not yet." He then pushed his pants the rest of the way down, pulled them over his feet, kicked them aside, lowered her back to the floor onto her back, himself with her and immediately took one bared nipple in his mouth while seeking out the other with his hand, rolling it between his forefinger and his thumb while his tongue laved the other. He worked his free hand downward sliding it between them to caress her, delighted in how wet she already was for him and in hearing her moaning her pleasure at his touch. Releasing her breast with his mouth, he gazed into her eyes and saw the darkness in them from the ecstasy he was building in her as he teased her swollen flesh. Shifting slightly, he slipped one finger inside her and continued to stroke her with his thumb which only increased the intensity of her cries.

"Lee!"Amanda cried as the sensations intensified inside her at the touch of the man she loved more than anything.

"Yes, Santa, come to town for me," He murmured against her skin as he lowered his lips to her neck while she quaked in his arms and clung to him tightly.

"LEE!" She screamed louder as her body was rocked with the force of her orgasm. She closed her eyes tightly against the multitude of sensations hitting her all at once, the hardness of Lee's muscles beneath her fingertips, she softness of lips against her neck, the pressure of his thumb as he stroked her and his finger as it moved in and out of her. But then it changed abruptly, his hands were both suddenly on her hips and his lips gone from her neck. Her eyes few open just in time to meet his as he entered her slowly, whispering her name reverently as he did so.

"Amanda." He removed one hand from her hips, reached for hers and wound their fingers tightly together, pressing them to the floor as tenderly brushed his lips against hers. "I love you."

With her free hand, she lightly caressed his cheek and repeated, "I love you," and as she had earlier ran one leg down the length of his, then brought it back up and laid it to rest on his hip.

Taking her cue, Lee grasped her hip and pushed deeper into her, letting out a low groan as he did so, never taking his eyes from hers or releasing her other hand as she rose up to meet him, the pair of them locking eyes, sharing soft teasing kisses as they moved together in perfect rhythm, taking their cues from one another, increasing or decreasing the pace, neither wanting it to end too soon, but both seeking mutual satisfaction, each wanting the other to get the most out of it.

"Lee," Amanda said softly as she marveled at how well they fit together. While it wasn't the first time they'd made love as they'd had their weekend trip to Pine Top, they were still new to one another as their time alone together was limited. She squeezed his bottom lightly and pushed her hips against his to encourage him to move faster, needing to feel him filling her completely after their talk about babies.

"Oh, Amanda," Lee cried as he obliged with her wishes and began to drive into her harder and faster. "OH!" When he realized that he was nearing the point of no return, he attempted to slow the rhythm again, but Amanda only clutched at his bottom harder and urged him to keep going. "Amanda, I can't hold on! I'm gonna- OHHHH!" His words of warning were cut off as his release ripped through him and he felt himself pouring his seed into her, his body, shaking and sputtering

"Yes!" she cried as she his warmth spilling into her, the pleasure that gave her, setting off her own release as they rode out the wave together and held onto one another for dear life raining kisses over any part of each other they could reach.

Once his trembling had subsided, Lee rolled over onto his back pulling Amanda with him and quipped, "Well, now we're both underdressed," as he cradled her to him.


End file.
